


My Favorite Runner

by green_haired_angel



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: 5am if you squint, Drabble, Gen, No Spoilers, motivation from Sam Yao, sam yao fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_haired_angel/pseuds/green_haired_angel
Summary: Sam has a heart to heart with Runner Five. He’ll swear later that he’s completely unbiased.Basically, a Sam giving a motivational rant to help us feel better about the current events.
Relationships: Runner Five/Sam Yao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	My Favorite Runner

“Um… I’m not sure how to start off. Usually I can just ramble on and on about anything, but for some reason I just can’t think of the right words.

“I guess I should say… hello Runner Five. An introduction is always good, right? Of course, we know each other already, but it’s good to say hello. It’s really good to see you. Honestly. It really does seem like life has been torn apart recently, as if the apocalypse wasn’t bad enough. Power hungry leaders, riots, police brutality, and somehow… murder hornets? Remind me to ask someone about that on rofflenet later. Yikes.

“Anyway, with all of this going on, I don’t think I’ve been able to properly say the things I’ve been meaning to for a while. 

“Five, we’ve been through so much together. I’ve seen you come face to face with a million different terrifying challenges, and you’ve conquered all of them. Every. Single. Time. Seriously! It’s amazing! I don't know how you do it, but I’m so grateful that you do. 

“I know it’s not easy for you. You’ve seemed really down lately… like you’re not yourself. Like you’re just going through the motions. I need you to know that, that’s okay. I think if anyone said they were doing really well at this point, they’re either lying, or there’s something wrong with them. We’re all here for you Five. Ask anyone, and they’ll help you with whatever you need. A shoulder to cry on, someone to talk to, someone to sit in silence with, someone to have fun with. We all love you Five, and we all want you to be happy. I want you to be happy. 

“You are so loved, Five. I know, I know, cheesy, cheesy. Oooh. On another note, I could really go for some cheddar right about now. Oh man, not what I’m meaning to talk about right now.

“Look, Five, I mean this from the bottom of my heart. I am so proud of you. I really really am. No matter what happens, or what anyone says, or whatever mistakes you make, you need to know this. You are so strong. You are brave. You’re kind, the kindest person I know. You have a heart of gold, you are so helpful, you are so spectacular, and... you’re really special to me Five. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you. I don’t like to think about it, but… oh well. You know what I mean. Just keep being you, Five. Because I love who you are. 

“And by the way. Don’t tell anyone I said this, but you’re my favorite runner.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Please tell me what you thought in the comments!! It was short and sweet, and I really just felt like we could all use a little pick me up from our favorite radio operator.


End file.
